dream_journal_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Rexuiem
When perfect cell came from his timeline, he took the time machine and killed future trunks in alternate Age 788. This leaves a timeline, where there are no Z fighters, dragon balls or androids. Which is where this whole story begins! For simplicity, we'll call this the Light timeline. * Henceforth all of this time's character will be called with prefix Survivor. It's Age 792. Survivor Bulma has spearheaded the rebuild of humanity to not only where it was, but with the extended peace time, surpassed it's own baseline technology. One key prodigy scientist, Dr. Niohs, used the time to research into Dr. Gero's projects and technology. Which was met with a lot of hesitation and resistance unsurprisingly. After finally convincing the leading minds of the benefits of android technology, Dr. Niohs begins research. In Age 794, S. Bulma finishes building her own small spaceship, for a trip to New Namek, to use their dragon balls, with Yajirobe accompanying her. The pair make it with no hassle and after speaking with the new elder and explaining their situation, gather the namekian dragon balls and get to wishing. Their first wish is to revive all who were killed by the androids. This also brings back the Z-fighters, except Goku, subsequently bringing back earth's dragon balls. Her second wish is for all of the revived z-fighters to be teleported to old capsule corp. This is from the rebuild of the world, capsule corporation was moved to the most central location, south of where roshi fought demon king piccolo. Thirdly? That Dr. Niohs' research doesn't destroy everything. Technically that works. Dr. Niohs, made 5 Neo Androids, these of course given free will, go about the rebuilt dragon world doing what they want. Which includes attacking normal people. In response, Niohs reveals his fail safe project, POISON. She, is a bio mechanical android & infinite energy type cyborg, much like the original #17 & #18. Since using people is unethical, not to mention having a silly failing rate, Niohs requested the DNA of Survivor Trunks and Survivor Gohan, as the biological basis. Which both hated since their DNA would make yet another killer android. But hesitantly agree when the positive reinforcing programming is shown. With Niohs building the mechanical 'frame' of the artificial saiyan and then adding stem cells that are coded with the DNA. The nano frame, the stimulated the stem cells into what they needed to be. The only uncontrolled part of this, was the gender of the cyborg. Niohs was fine with this though, since it isn't a limiting factor. However, upon the 10 months it took to bring project poison to reality, 4 of the 5 neo androids, got wiped out by the revived Z fighters, Vegeta & Trunks. The one remaining N.A left though, Ashun, is also a saiyan made of the same calibre as project poison. And thus, the story begins with project poison, being given the same data as Ashun. She immediately wants to fight Ashun, but is told by Dr. Niohs that her power level isn't high enough at 510. Dr. Niohs explains that project poison, has vast genetic potential to where it'll be easy to catch up in no time. And states that Ashun's is at last known, a power level of 7,500,000 at base. So, Dr. Niohs gives project poison goku's route of training, master roshi, korin's tower, kami's lookout and the HTC. DB REX Transformations Universal * Kaioken; 2x * Elder Namek Unlock; 7x * Elder Kai Unlock; ** Hum-Sai; ~400 ** Humans; ~200 ** Namek; ~700 ** Saiyan; ~200 Ultra Instinct * -Sign-; ~900,000 * ATK&DEF; ~1,350,000 - 1,800,000 * Full UI; ~2,700,000 - 3,600,000 * Mastered UI; Same as full, just no or a lot less of the downside Earthlings Earthling * Human Spirit; 5 * Mystic KK; ~400 - 4,000 * God Human; 980 * Ultimate Earthling; ~1,380 Mystical Earthling * Human Spirit; 7 * Mystic / PU; ~200 * Mantra; 1,300 version of God Human * Super Mantra; 1,500 Cyber Boosts * Bio Model; 15 * Energy Model; 10 * Absorption Model; 10 * Mech Model; 20 Saiyans * Saiyan Spirit; 25 * False Super Saiyan; 25 Super Saiyan G1; 50 * SSJ G2; 62.5 * SSJ G3; 75 * Mastered SSJ G4; 87.5? Super Saiyan 2; 100 * Legendary SSJ; 200 Super Saiyan 3; 400 * Super Saiyan 4; 1,000? Super Saiyan God; 700 Super Saiyan Blue; 35,000 (SSG700 * SSJ50 ) * Super Saiyan 2 Rage; 30,000 {Est} (Enough to surprise and actually damage, like an rage boosted, adrenaline SSJ2) * Super Saiyan Rose; 43,750 {Est} (SSG700 * SSJ-G262.5 ) * Full Super Saiyan Blue; 70,000 {Est} Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken; 70,000 up to 700,000 Super Saiyan Berserker; ~140,000 {Est} Super Saiyan Blue Evolution; 700,000? 875,000? {Est} Grade 2 is +25%. Since this is God Ki, 25 times works. Namekians Namekian Fusion - A + B * 10 {Est} so mad that they didn't use this. They could've clapped freeza. Super Namekian; 70 Namekian God; 980 Ultimate Namekian; 68,600 Freeza Race Freeza 2nd; Base * 2 Freeza 3rd; Base * 3 Freeza Final; Base * 157 Cooler Final; Base * 157 Golden; 52,500 (Blue 35,000 * 1.5) DB-REX Only Poison Project / Elizora Burning Super Saiyan; 200 * Contained; 130 Burning Super Saiyan 2; 400 Burning Super Saiyan 3; 1,600 (Ridiculous Ki & Stamina drain) Super Saiyan 4; 1,000 Burning Oozaru; 2,000 Burning Super Saiyan 4; 4,000 * SSG Oozaru SSG 4; 14,000 (50% less Ki drain than normal SSG) Burning SSG 4; 56,000 (Heavily resembles SSJ4 Gogeta) * Burning SSG 4 Power; 840,000 (Paler hair, darker fur. Glowing blue eyes) AZ / Azreal Ultimate Super Saiyan; 650 Multi is 600 + SSJ * Ult SSJ G2; 812.5 * Ult SSJ G3; 975 * Mastered UltSSJ; 1,137.5 Ultimate Super Saiyan 2; 700 Ultimate Super Saiyan 3; 1,050 (Reduced ki & stamina drain) Mystic God; 1,300 * Mystic God Oozaru; 13,000 * Mystic God Primal / Infused Super Saiyan 4; 26,000 Induced Mystic Blue / Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan; 65,000 drain compared to regular Blue Astral Azreal; 1,300,000 an avatar state Unknown Warrior Alpha-Omega Mode; 121,000 Unchained Form; D̛̩̻͍͉̞̹ͯ̂͒̃ͩ̾ȃ̸̺̹͑͊̍̆ͫͥţ̰̩͉a̯̻̩̮͖͇̽̈́͂͐̿̚ ̃̎ͨͬ͗͢N͕̭ͩo̭͎̜͓̘̙̳ͧt̝͓̜͙̝ͮ̅̽̐̾̄ ̵ͣF̨̤̈͗́͐͊̑͂o̥̜̲̞͙̅̌́̽̀ͅu̶̥̙̫͈̱̯ͬ̅ͧ̄ͩn̆ͥ͋ͯ̚̚d̥̘̩̐̋̚ Aurron The Furious Super Saiyan God Rage; 210,000 Super Saiyan God Rage Power ; 2,100,000 good self-healing Eve The Destroyer Nightmare; 500 / Magic; 1,000 * Ultra Nightmare; 5,000 / Magic; 10,000 * Hyper Nightmare; 10,000 / Magic; 20,000 * Ultimate Nightmare; 50,000 / Magic; 100,000 Nightmare Divinity; 250,000 / Magic; 500,000 Fusion, Locations, Power Ultra Potara Earrings + B x 20 (Time of 2 hrs. 50% less time reduction from transformation) Makes you automatically do the fusion dance with the earrings on, resulting in a ultra fusion. Which seems less of a power-up than regular potara and it is less raw power. But by taking that step back, an extra hour is added to fusion time. As well as half the time loss from transformation. ????? -Insert description here-